Peter Pan: The Boy Who Grew Up
by Woman-of-the-oldest-profession
Summary: When Hook finds Peter unconscious on his ship, he finds something off about Pan. Now, he's helping the boy only to awaken something he been there for a while. BoyxBoy (Hook x Peter Pan) Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

The life of piracy was once the enjoyable thing about life, he's becoming a bit too old to pillage and plunder; not that he would let his crew know. He started planning ways of bouncing back and becoming the most feared pirate in the world, but here they are stuck in Neverland and no way to get out.

He developed a strong hatred for the flying boy quite quickly and just the thought of him made him cringe in disgust. He wondered about Pan's parents and if they missed him... he also wondered why the girl Wendy left; she seemed upset that he wouldn't love her or attempted to grow up.

Hook also felt a pang of jealously sometimes and well, he wished he could be young forever the little twerp indeed took this into praise over and over again, while he was called a cod-fish and old; well, yes he is old, but putting labels is rude. He was tormented by the boy non-stop, but now that the Wendy girl was gone along with the lost boys (not that there wasn't new ones, just the ones he was use to were gone) and Pan hadn't shown his face since the whole battle on his ship; he did end up surviving that blasted crocodile, in fact he even managed to kill the beast.

James hated Peter with a passion, yet he was getting bored with the boy's sudden disappearance. He sat in his office chair and looked down at the map where he had marked the secret hide-out of Peter Pan and wondered if the boy wouldn't mind him crashing his more for a little fun... With a smile on his face that seemed to dark to even be thought as sweet he called for Mr. Smee.

The poor old friend was older than him and it sometime scared him that one day his old caretaker and only friend would just fall apart or worse die. He never cared much for another humans life, but Smee was like that father figure when he needed one; even when he threaten the old man.

He heard a gentle knock on the door and he looked up, the only person who would bother him this early would the only person he trusted. With a loud mutter, Smee had entered. He was holding a tray with tea and some breakfast of toast and marmalade. He gave a small smile and met Smee half way, he's been far too different, but he can't let the man struggled and well, Smee's always on his feet; it's the least he can do. He let the older man sit in the chair and gave him one slice of his toast.

"James, you need not to worry about me. But, I think you should be nervous about how long Pan has been away. He isn't even attacking us when we touch the Island and well, I may sound pathetic... I think You should go check on him. He lost almost all of his friends and nearly died... Nearly lost the only entertainment in Neverland." Smee was right.

Smee hated that. Smee wouldn't be in the room with him longer no longer than 3 seconds and he would be able to read Hook's mind with ease. It would amaze anyone who didn't know their bond, but even people who did know it would ask Smee questions and all he would say is that 'the eyes are window's to the soul.'

"It would do the boy some good to remember who he is-"

"PETER PAN!" Hook and Smee looked to one another and they both couldn't help, but grin.

They hated the boy, but sometimes these battles were a tiny bit fun and made them all feel young. Racing out of his bunker he ran down the stairs and stopped when he saw the boy... not so much of a boy anymore... laying before all of them. His once small frame was now muscle and his dirty blond hair was shoulder length and his usual outfit seemed too small for him.

Hook blinked and slowly approached the boy-ish Peter Pan. He was nervous that this was some parlor trick and he would stab him or something along those lines. He was merely inches away from him and he bent down, nudging the motionless lump he noticed that Pan was just barely breathing.

 _I could leave him like this. I could let the little shit die and I would be free! Free to live my life the way I wanted to and the way the crew dreamed of, but I don't think I could leave him. He's just a child... he's too small to die at such a young age. Damn it!_

Without a second thought he slung off his red coat and wrapped it around Pan with caution, lifting him into the captains arms he made his way back to his bunker, shortly followed by Smee and he could feel the crews eyes following you and watching you. He could feel their thought running through their heads and attacking him.

 **Pirate1:** _He's going soft isn't he?  
_ **Pirate2:** _No wonder he hasn't killed the child he cares about him.  
_ **Pirate3:** _I can't believe I'm following this idiot_

He made his way into the hobble and Smee shut the door behind him. The older man fixed up the couch in his office for a bed and Hook looked down at the face of Pan he could hardly recognize the child, he was no child at all. He was in between childhood and adolescence, this frightened him and he called Smee over.

"This is Peter Pan right?" Smee and Hook stared at the boy.

"I believe so. He looks about 16 now... do you think he grew up?" Smee cocked his head.

"Impossible. Peter Pan the boy who never grew up... Unless something made him grow up. What do you think?" James walked him over to the couch and placed him down.

"It's not impossible. Can you strip Pan down? I'm going to grab him clothes that fit." Hook nodded and the older man was gone.

 _Peter what happened to you? I swear, you couldn't have just grown up... if you have... what will happen to us? To Smee? And well to me?_ _I don't think I'm ready to die yet and I'm not ready to allow any of my crew to die. Especially Smee, he's really the only person who cares about anything... anyone._

He sighed and started to undress the young adolescence, his face heated when he stared at the white flesh and the perked nubs that were up due to the cold winds. His body wanted to mark up that pale flesh with bruises of his presence, but his mind clearly told him that this was disgusting and that he needed to cover the young man up.

He walked into his bedroom and grabbed the nearest blanket and tossed it over the half naked boy; hiding Pan's face as well. He took one deep breath and removed the lower article of clothing. He let out a weird noise and looked away, grabbing the rest of the blanket and covered the rest of Peter.

"I'm back... Captain you look like you just seen a ghost." Smee saw the way James's eyes watched Peter's chest rise and fall.

"I feel as if I just signed my will Smee. I will not dress him you will. I on the other hand will be going to bed for a nap." Smee chuckled and bid his captain a good nap.

It was a short walk into the back room and he flopped onto his bed. He didn't even bother to take off his hook, he just felt so... tired. His mind flashed back to his skin and he groaned in arousal, then in frustration.

 _Why? Why does fate hate me?_

He shook his head and closed his eyes ignoring the desire rising in his pants. The room started to darken and soon finally went to black. When Smee went to check on his son like figure and noticed to slight snore and knew he was going to have a nightmare, but there was no point of waking him; his subconscious and him need to talk. Beside he needs to make some new tea for when Pan wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was spinning when the young man awoke in the comfort of warmth from the blanket. He snuggled the red blanket and inhaled the all too familiar sent of the softness, he cringed when he realized he was enjoying the smell of his most hated enemy.

Peter slowly sat up, but regret it when the blanket slipped off his body. He made a yelp and quickly addressed the cold with tossing himself inside the warmth again. He heard a gentle laugh and looked to the direction only to see the one of the kinder pirates on the ship and he gave a small smile.

"Peter Pan, would you care for some tea?" Smee held out a cup and the young man accepted it.

He hissed as the heat burned his fingers and he rearranged his fingers, so he wouldn't touch the cup itself, but hold onto the handle. He wasn't too happy about the burning sensation on his fingers and he was nervous about the green liquid.

"It's hot. Would you like some cream to cool it down and some sugar? It's a bitter taste." Smee was soft with his words.

"Yes please." Pan spoke just above a whisper and handed the tea back to Smee.

Smee didn't know the boy... well young man... knew manners. He wondered if the captain would be just as impressed as he is? He decided to let James sleep a little while longer then he would bring them both breakfast and maybe they could get information on how the boy who never grew up... grew up.

"Smee," Smee looked from the tray to Peter. His blue eyes didn't shine like they used to, they were dull.

"What does it mean to when you feel dead and your heart just feels giving up?" He sounded lost.

Smee blinked and opened his mouth only to close it quickly. He wasn't sure what to tell the him, his was more of James's strong suit and he was better at serving, healing, and well taking care of peoples needs; not answering questions. He thought about this and knew what to say.

"Well, has anything bad happen recently?"

That did the opposite of what he wanted because soon Pan was in tears he curled his knees into his arms and buried his head into them. He was crying and Smee thought now would be a good time to wake the captain. He moved quickly back to the captains bedroom and with a little too forceful of a nudge Hook was awake; not happy either.

"What is it Smee?" He barked.

Smee took a deep breath and explained what happened to Pan. Hook calmed down then began to walk toward the boy. He felt a little angry that his rest was disturbed, but Peter was crying; he just can't go killing someone for showing emotion... can he?

Peter stood there in the outfit Smee had picked out for him. It was a little to big of a shirt and it would show off his chest nicely. Hook held his breath as his eyes wandered the innocent body then stared at the soft skin on his neck, making his way slowly up to watch those pink lips talk to him; he heard nothing.

his name being called again and again caught his attention, he glanced a Smee who eyes were wide and he knew Smee knew what he was thinking. He cursed under his breath and walked over to Peter Pan.

"Why were crying?" James was careful not to upset the boy again.

"Well,... I,I...huh... Sorry, I just feel alone and kind of dead." Peter was getting watery eyes.

Hook walked over, wrapping his one arm around the young man's waist he brought him back over to the couch and sat them down. He placed his hook on Peter's face to get the blond to look at him, instead he rested his head against the captains shoulder. He could smell the younger man's sent of the wind and flesh grass; it made him relax at the new bit of affection.

"Smee could you bring us some breakfast?"

The short pirate smiled and made his way over to the kitchen to make some food for the captain and the sorrowful man.

"Peter, what seems to be the problem of these feelings?" Hook tried to prod information, but stayed careful of hurting him again.

"None is around to talk to or have fun with..." "What about that silly fairy?" James sneered.

"Tinkerbell, I sent her to keep an eye on the lost boys-" "That's very responsible and adult like of you Pan."

He was very impressed. His whole time being trapped in Neverland to entertain this brat only to find out that he lead another life of being responsible and well mannered, he felt like he tossed one side of his life out of the porthole and began to walk life blind folded.

"Thank you," He mutters and snuggles into the captains shoulder.

absentmindedly, he began to caress the boys hair with his hook. There was a shudder from the boy and he guessed this was scaring him and he stopped.

"Don't stop... It felt nice." He smiled to himself and went back to stroking the boys hair.

"I sent Tink to keep an eye on the boys and Wendy. She came back and told me that she caught Wendy giving a thimble to another man and I didn't believe it... So, I went to check and she had given another man a thimble. She.. said I was only a child... so... so I.."

"You grew up." He finished Pan's sentence and saw the pain on his face.

"I went to go see her as a grown up and... she told me she didn't love me anymore." Peter was crying.

James couldn't believe this. His heart grew for the crying man in his arms, he forced himself to grow up so the Wendy girl could love him only to be casted aside like an old glove. He frowned and found his hatred for the already hated woman grow stronger.

"Well, maybe it's time to grow up mentally to."

"What do you mean?"

Pan look up at Captain Hook, his sworn enemy and all he could think about was how this man, who hated him and wanted him dead was being more of a friend then Wendy had ever been. James leaned toward the blond and snaked his hand to hold the back of Pan's neck.

"Maybe you should let someone else give you a thimble?" James thought how ridiculous he sounded and wished he didn't say it, but too late now.

"Like who?" Their lips were so close to touching.


	3. Chapter 3

James lips just hovered over Peter's lips. There was a small satisfying sensation at just the thought of the flying brat that trusted him enough to allow the pirate to be this close. He smiled and dipped his head in the rest of the way only for a knock on the door to rip them away from one another and James to be near killing whoever that was.

Smee smiled and entered the room with two trays for breakfast only to stop when he noticed that the captain had his hand wrapped around the waist and Peter's face was beat red. He chuckled placed the two trays on the desk and left without as much as you're welcome or eat it all. He figured Hook would make sure the boy… man would eat enough for his body.

James removed his hand and made his way over to the breakfast and handed one tray to Peter who didn't move from the couch, but crossed his legs and said thank you for the plate; looking away from the other man as he did such. There was a small feeling a guilt for taking advantage of someone so new to being an adult, but then that would be best if an adult taught him how to deal with urges, needs, and show him who he can come to when he needs more than self pleasure.

He watched the boy eat the scrambled eggs and some of the meat on his plate, but his eyes soon wandered over the pink lips and how close he was to kissing them. He marveled in what those soft pink lips would taste like, maybe like wine since it was the last thing Peter just drank. His lips shimmered with the wetness from the sweet alcohol and Hook found himself whining just to taste.

"What should I call you?" Peter spoke softly.

 _Sexy, sweetie, daddy, your master… whatever I really feel like._

Hook smiled to himself and chuckled. He looked at Pan who gave him a confused glance and he shook his head, standing moving from his breakfast he went o sit beside Peter again. The warmth radiated off James and Peter shivered nervously.

"James, you may call me James, but in front of the crew you will call me Captain. Do you understand?"

"James, I like it." Peter gave a shy smile.

Hook stared at Pan's plate and gave a worried glimpse to the Peter who merely shrugged and said that he couldn't eat much.

 _The meat must be too heavy for his stomach. He needs something like fruit._

"Smee! I need fruit now!" Hook barked through the door and a quiet aye aye Captain came back in response.

Peter looked at the Captain and snuggled himself against the man's shoulder, inhaling the musky scent that is James Hook. Peter felt James move the tray off his lap and pick up the young adult bridal style to carry him into the bedroom. He buried his face into the other man's neck and held tight.

James went to put the man down when the arms around his neck tightened. James was a bit shocked by this, but soon felt quite flattered that Peter would rather be in his arms then in a comfy bed. He whispered in his ear and nibbled it slightly; allowing the man to know that he was still here, but needed to do something.

He put Pan down and began to walk away when a hand darted out and grabbed his. He looked into the scared brown eyes that met his blue with a fierce need.

"Please don't leave me."

James crawled into the bed and began to caress the man's blonde hair affectionately. Placing a kiss on Peter's forehead, Hook pulled Peter into his arms and gave the comfort that Pan needed for such a loss. Wendy was nothing more than a memory of heartbreak and he wouldn't let his Peter Pan suffer unless it came from his hands… hand and hook.

Smee brought in a pile of peaches, apples and even some bananas for the two adults, but he couldn't see them anywhere. He snuck carefully toward the bedroom and smiled when he saw the two cuddling with one another and smiles plan on both of their faces.

"Something was there all along, but now… it's finally seen." He left the two men alone to their dreams and thoughts.


End file.
